Spies and Sex
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Rock the AU! Sybil and Tom are spies. When they are sent on a pathetic mission that they could do with their eyes closed, they end up enjoying it more than anticipated.


**Spies and Sex**

Sybil was lain down on her bed with Tom between her and the duvet. Tom had come home from work and had literally swept her off her feet. Sybil had not been expecting Tom's arms to wrap around her waist and lift her from the floor whilst she was drying the dishes. From the kitchen, he had carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Now, he was smothering her naked body with lavish kisses. Kissing her throat, just below her chin, he managed to make her let out a small moan of delight. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, begging him for more. Tom trailed a gentle finger down the side of Sybil's body, sending a shiver plunging towards her spine. She loved it when Tom was so sensual and so affectionate.

But just then, just at that wrong moment, Tom's mobile phone rang. He knew he couldn't ignore it. He knew who was calling him from the different ringtone. That was the biggest problem with his life choice to become a spy. When something happened, he couldn't ignore it. Both he and Sybil were spies, and they knew everything about each other, but their lifestyle was interfered with on a regular basis. Tom reluctantly dragged his lips away from the soft skin of Sybil's clavicle. Sybil's fingers untangled themselves from the long strands of Tom's hair and her arousal was left suspended in mid-air. Tom swiped the slider on his phone to answer the call. "What's happened now?" He knew that his best friend and colleague wouldn't be calling for an evening chat. Something was wrong, and Tom needed to know what it was.

"Why do you sound so grouchy?" Thomas asked, rather put out at Tom's sharp greeting.

"Why do you think?" Tom retorted.

"Oh," Thomas said with realisation. "Sorry, mate. Um, long story short, we've all been trying to sort this thing out and we've come to the conclusion that you and Sybil are the only ones who will know how to do it."

"What _thing_?" Tom asked sceptically.

"Well, we've lost all contact with that post office that's round the corner from your house. It's one of our biggest sources of information and there's no connection anymore. We've been trying to sort it out from over here for hours, but we can't fix it unless someone goes to sort it out at that end." Tom sighed slightly at this new piece of information. His plan for a perfect evening with Sybil had been scuppered.

"Right, okay, I'll see what I can do. If I can, I'll get it sorted before sunrise."

"Thanks mate. When it starts to send signals back here, I'll text you and let you go back home."

"Alright, bye," Tom said.

"Bye."

Tom turned back to Sybil who was lying next to him, still naked and still yearning for his love. He turned to cup her cheek in one hand and leant in to place his warm lips on hers. He pulled away slowly and whispered, "We've got work to do, love."

"Urgent work?" Sybil said, hoping that Tom's answer would be negative.

"I'm afraid so," Tom replied. Sybil pouted slightly. "They've lost contact with the post office round the corner. We need to go and fix it."

"At this time of night?" Sybil queried, slightly unbelieving. Tom nodded his head ever so slightly. Sybil sighed inwardly. As much as she loved her life as a spy, she sometimes wished it wouldn't cut through her life with Tom. "I suppose we ought to get dressed then," she said.

"I suppose we ought," Tom agreed. He quickly rolled out of bed, threw the covers off of Sybil's bare body and picked her up in his arms. She tightened her arms around his neck as she let out a quiet squeal. He lowered her gently to the floor and she pressed her body to his for another simple, chaste kiss. They dressed together in their room, aiming to be dressed quickly so that they could be out of the house, have the issue at the post office sorted and be back at home and in bed together as quickly as possible. Sybil wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a purple fitted shirt. Tom simply slipped on his shirt and work trousers that he'd thrown off in the run up to the amatory night he had planned with Sybil which had now been interrupted. Before long, the two of them were out of the house, sitting in the car and were on their way to the nearby post office.

When they arrived they pulled up nearby and left the car. They knew that they couldn't enter the building in the conventional way. For one thing, it was locked, and for another, it was too obvious. They weren't planning on being caught in the act, and they both knew that if they went through the main entrance they'd certainly be caught. CCTV cameras were common in the area. But luckily, it was Sybil and Tom who had connected the library to the control room in the first place, so they knew exactly where to go and what to do. With any ordinary sort of luck, once they were in, Tom would notice if something was amiss and they'd fix it swiftly and then they could continue their evening together back at home. They climbed up to the open window together – both of them knew that the manager often left that window open at night when everything else was locked up. Once they were in, they realised that things had changed from when they'd last been there. The workers at the post office had obviously had a change of rooms, and what was once the store room was now a large office with multiple desks. There were still cardboard boxes out that had yet to be unpacked and there were computers that had yet to be wired in, so Sybil and Tom could tell that they'd only started the moving process recently. That was most likely the reason why they'd lost all contact with it. Connections had probably been knocked out of place or something simple like that. Tom's expectation was that this was not so much a job for a spy, but more for an electrician. Sybil and Tom walked around silently. With the room being changed around, they assumed that no security measures had yet been put in place, but they were being cautious, just as they always were when on a mission. "Do we really need both of us here?" Sybil asked Tom in a whisper, placing her feet carefully as she followed him through the room.

"It's the rules – you know that. If things go wrong, we're here to help each other," Tom replied in a low tone.

"Well, there's not going to be someone hiding around the corner with a crowbar waiting to jump out and attack us, is there? We're in a bloody post office!" Sybil exclaimed.

"But it's much more fun with you here, Syb," Tom replied, turning around to face his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near to him. "Shall we finish what we started back at home?" he asked deeply against Sybil's cheek, his stubble brushing against her smooth skin.

"We can't do that here!" Sybil said, shocked at Tom's suggestion. But nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Why not?" Tom questioned. "Nobody's going to walk in on us," he said softly. Sybil couldn't argue with that and she couldn't deny that she wanted him. He pulled his head back enough to connect his lips with hers. At that moment, he knew for sure that he had her. There was no going back now. Their kiss lasted minutes. When they finally parted, they were both out of breath and both of their heartbeats were racing. "I love you, Sybil," Tom said, before lifting Sybil from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, making her shoes fall off as her ankles locked behind his back and he walked her over to one of the more empty office desks. She slid her full bottom onto the polished wood surface and raised her head to kiss Tom again, her legs still tightly wrapped around his middle. He kissed her back passionately and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. She took her arms from his neck, their lips still pressed together, so that she could begin unbuttoning her shirt. Once undone, Tom slipped it off her shoulders and it lay behind her on the worktop.

"Tom," Sybil said breathlessly against his lips.

"Yes, love?" Tom said as he began to undo his own shirt. He knew perfectly well what Sybil wanted, but he also enjoyed teasing her. But Sybil didn't answer. She helped him to unbutton his shirt. As soon as it was shrugged off his shoulders and resting on the floor, Sybil's hands were plastered over his bare and defined chest. He worked at the fastening of her jeans and she let out a deep moan from the depths of her throat. Her blue painted nails dug into the skin pulled tightly over the muscles of his chest and arms. She leant back slightly and lifted her arse so that Tom could swiftly pull her jeans and knickers down her legs. Once past her knees, she kicked them off, discarding them to the floor. As Tom removed his shoes, stepping on the heel of each shoe, and slid his own trousers and boxers off his legs, Sybil reached behind her to unhook her bra and slip it off, flinging it to her side. She tossed her shirt, which was still lying behind her, next to her bra as well. The couple were now both totally naked. Tom pushed Sybil backwards slightly. She was lying with her back against the cold wood. Tom knelt on top of her, a knee either side of her hips. He leant forward and looked into Sybil's eyes. He cupped Sybil's left breast in his right hand and leant down to kiss her lips. He left a trail of kisses down her throat and across her clavicle, lingering slightly at the hollow between the almost horizontal bones. She moaned quietly and deeply and pressed her head against the desk. Tom left light finger marks across Sybil's stomach, followed by kisses along the same path. Sybil reached down and smoothed Tom's back with her soft-skinned hands. She could feel Tom smile against the skin of her belly. She smiled in return. Slowly, Tom moved down her body, kissing and trailing along her hips and inner thighs before finally getting to where she wanted him to go. He was ready – Sybil could clearly see that and could feel it against her leg, but that didn't stop him from dragging the experience out for as long as possible. She moved her hands and wrapped her fingers in Tom's hair.

"Mmm." Sybil let out multiple incoherent noises as Tom caressed her sensitive skin. "Oh, Tom!" She could hear his deep Irish chuckles at her reactions to him. He kissed gently and licked softly. His expertly practised fingers circled her clitoris in a steady rhythm. Tom sensed her tensing and relaxing repeatedly. She pushed her hips up towards Tom. She wanted more of him. As his fingers continued in a faster motion, he teased her opening with his tongue, pushing it as far as he could. "Tom! Stop teasing!" He moved his fingers in order to thrust them into her. His tongue hadn't got far. His fingers got further and teased Sybil even more. She wanted him desperately, pushing her hips up every time his fingers re-entered her centre. "Mmm, Tom!" Sybil exclaimed. Tom groaned in reply, his lips kissing her hip bones. He gently and painfully slowly moved up her body until he was positioned perfectly. He guided his shaft into Sybil's warmth and felt her tense around him. She grabbed him tightly within her and rested her hands on his shoulders and arms. He placed a soft, but passionate kiss on her full lips as he sat still in her. She could feel a bead of love-made sweat make her way from her shoulder down to the smooth wood of the table top. Tom held his body up with his hands splayed out on the table either side of Sybil's chest. He began to pull out of her and plunged back to her core just as he almost fell out of her. He repeated the action multiple times. He brought Sybil to her climax soon after he'd had his own. He thrust slowly a few more times before pulling out of her and collapsing next to her on the small desk. Their breathing was out of sync and erotic. Sybil held Tom's hand between their two bodies and watched the rise and fall of his chest. He, too, was watching the rise and fall of hers.

"I fucking love you, Syb," he said with a laugh.

"I'm glad. I'd be bloody surprised if you didn't love me after that performance," she replied. "To be honest, I love you so bloody much right now!" Tom pulled her close into a hug, their naked bodies forming against one another. As they moved to sit up together, though, the table gave way beneath them. Sybil screamed and Tom let out the first expletive that came into his head. "What the hell?" Sybil exclaimed. "How the hell can we have sex like that and then have the table give way when we're practically staying still?"

"To be fair, the sex probably just pushed it to the edge of what it could stand," Tom suggested. "Maybe sex on this desk wasn't such a great idea," he admitted.

"Maybe not, but it was _so_ good. I swear I've never had such great sex with you," she said through shallow breaths. "Or with anyone for that matter."

"Ditto," Tom agreed. "There's something a little exciting about having sex during a mission."

"Well, it's not exactly a _mission_," Sybil countered. She didn't class visiting the post office in the middle of the night as a decent mission. "But it is rather thrilling isn't it?" Tom placed a smiling kiss on her soft pink lips, which she gratefully returned. Once they had parted lips, they both stood up, trying desperately not to tread on the shattered wood. Splinters were not desired by either of them right now. They each collected their discarded clothes and redressed themselves. They didn't look as they had done when they had walked into the room – or rather, climbed into the room. Instead, their clothes were slightly more crinkled, the sweat tightly covering their bodies was reflecting the dim light and their hair was certainly much messier. Tom managed to get dressed quicker than his wife, so he went to find out the connection problem and left Sybil to finish dressing herself. When Sybil had got everything straightened out properly, she walked around trying to find Tom. When she saw him, he was scrambling on the floor. She leant against the wall and waited for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. When he stood up, he looked at Sybil and said,

"Sorted. That was the easiest thing I've ever had to do as a spy."

"And the most pleasurable one, too, I would hope."

"Oh, certainly," he said, stepping towards her and pulling her towards him with a strong arm around her back. They kissed each other lovingly. Tom could feel his phone buzz in his pocket – he guessed that it was Thomas texting him to say that they were receiving contact now, but he didn't check it. "We really probably ought to get out of here. If we're caught and they find out that we broke the table because we were fucking on it, we'll probably get the sack."

"I don't see why," Sybil said playfully. "Maybe I'm just your Bond Girl!"

"Well, I wouldn't object to that at all," Tom said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go home and get into bed."

"Really? Sleep?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Tom retorted, his eyes growing wide and making his wife giggle slightly.

* * *

_This is my Rock the AU for this months theme of Spies, as organised by the wonderful Yankee Countess. I felt like a bit of smut, so here it is. Hopefully you liked it. Let me know in the reviews if you did._


End file.
